


Paradise

by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Paradise By GravestonesForBoogeymen**

What is heaven?

For James it is mischief, but it is peace. It is the warmth of his wife and her apple hair. It is watching his boy grow into a man. It is seeing his parents and waiting.

For Lily it is happiness, and watching everyone else be so. It is watching over and protecting her child even after she is long gone. It is holding James's hand, laying in a field of flowers while he runs and plays, and wishing things could have lasted longer.

For Cedric it is the wind and the sky, never having to come back to the ground. It is no longer having to be perfect. It is comforting his parents even when he can not truly be with them for a very long time.

For Sirius it is seeing his friends again. It is dancing in the stars and forgivness and love and all the pranks they can handle. It is wishing it never ended, but sometimes being glad it did.

For Albus it is a pile of warm woolen socks. It is an endless supply of lemon drops. It is being reunited with his little sister, and being allowed to love Gellert without worry. It is watching the child become a man. It is forgivness for his mistakes.

For Hedwig it is endless fields of prey and petting as she waits for her human to come back to her.

For Dobby it is freedom. It is the love of family and all the clothes he could ever desire.

For Severus it is Lily, and her anger over how he treated her child, but her love for her dear friend. It is forgivness, it is hope, and it is better than he thinks he deserves.

For Peter it is being forgiven, because Harry forgave him, and that was all they needed.

For Fred it is the Marauders, meeting his idols, and a little bit of annoyance at Harry for never sharing the truth. It is clutching all he has of his twin and whispering to him when it gets too rough. It is being alone for the first time, and waiting for his other half to come home.

For Remus it is his family, his friends, not having to fear the moon. It is chocolate, pranks, and cuddling with his friends. It is watching his son grow into a good man under the guidence of his godson and knowing that he and Tonks chose the best person to care in their place.

For Tonks it is love. It's seeing everyone light and happy, and knowing that she can be whoever she wants, and that no one will judge. It is playful and sweet and everything she wanted.

What is heaven?

Heaven is home.


End file.
